Space
by Wit Coffee
Summary: Naruto hanya hidup sebagai seorang anak SMA biasa sampai saatnya dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia pada umumnya. Hantu. Dia bisa melihatnya. Dia bisa merasakannya. Konflik bersamanya. Kemudian memiliki perasaan padanya. !FemNaru.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto, aku ikut nama aja.**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru (SasukexFemaleNaruto)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Supernatural, drama, romance.**

**Warning: Gender Switch, OOC, typo(s), mainstream.**

**Note: Cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna, bahkan pasaran, mohon bimbingannya dan krik-sannya untuk perkembangan cerita ini dan authornya *puppy eyes*. **

**Chapter 1**

**Space**

**Summary: Naruto hanya hidup sebagai seorang anak SMA biasa sampai saatnya dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia pada umumnya. Hantu. Dia bisa melihatnya. Dia bisa merasakannya. Kemudian memiliki perasaan padanya. !FemNaru. **

"Aku memperkejakanmu bukan hanya untuk duduk saja, melainkan memintamu agar mengeluarkan ide untuk perkembangan acara siaran radio kita."

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di atas sofa bewarna cokelat ini. Kepalaku tertunduk tidak berani menatap paras cantik wanita berumur lima puluh di depanku. Dia memang berumur lima puluh tahun tetapi bentuk tubuh, kulit, serta parasnya dapat bersaing dengan wanita berumur dua puluh tahun lebih muda darinya yang rajin keluar masuk salon kecantikan ternama di Negeri Sakura ini. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang anak buah yang sedang dimarahi karena ketidak becusanku dalam bekerja.

"Apa kamu paham?" suara meninggi dari wanita yang duduk di sofa tunggal itu membuat aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Saya paham," jawabku. Walau sebenarnya kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk memahami semua tegurannya karena tubuhku yang lelah, serta pikiranku melayang pada tagihan apartemen bulan ini. Bukan itu saja, aku harus memikirkan apa yang aku makan esok pagi.

Dia memijat pelipisnya. Aku tahu, dia tahu bahwa aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Tetapi Tsunade memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang performa kerjaku akhir-akhir ini. Dia paham betul aku yang bekerja sambil sekolah tidaklah mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaanku di sekolah maupun di tempat kerja secara maksimal, terutama mengingat kapasitas otakku yang sederhana, dan kemampuanku untuk membagi waktu yang jelek. Aku cukup keteteran mengerjakan semua kewajibanku, bahkan untuk mengurus diriku sendiri.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah malam. Jalanan pun cukup licin kau harus hati-hati. Naruto, aku harap kau menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sudah banyak karyawan yang berbicara di belakang sana jika aku masih mempertahankan dirimu karena kau memiliki ikatan persaudaraan denganku," Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kau pasti tidak mau orang-orang menilai dirimu layak di tempat ini karena belas kasihan dariku, bukan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ucapan Tsunade membuatku tersinggung, tetapi aku tidak bisa membantah perkataan itu, ketika semua terpikir benar, Tsunade memang kerabat terdekat setelah aku ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Aku yang merupakan bagian dari tim kreatif acara salah satu stasiun radio ternama di Konoha akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa memberikan ide yang segar untuk tempat kerjaku. Aku yang tahu jika semakin lama orang-orang semakin meninggalkan acara radio, dan lebih senang menonton televisi atau mendengar musik jika sedang berkendaraan, malah tidak bisa berpikir cermat sebagai seorang kreator. Aku lebih disibukkan dengan melamun, atau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, dan membuat pekerjaan sekaligus tugas-tugas sekolahku terbengkalai. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, hanya saja aku merasa malas untuk mengerjakan semuanya.

"Ya, sudah. Kau pulanglah. Besok kita bicarakan lagi," kata Tsunade. Hari melelahkan ini sudah cukup baginya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto!"

"Ya, Tsunade _baachan_!" jawabku, lemas.

Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada bossku, dan keluar dari gedung tempat kerjaku, aku melangkahkan kaki di atas hamparan salju, melewati deretan pertokoan yang masih siap melayani pembeli walau tengah malam. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan menemani langkahku, di saat orang-orang beruntung di sekitarku asyik bercengkrama dengan kekasih atau keluarga mereka. Sepi. Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, hanya seorang murid SMA yang mengambil kerja _partime_ sebagai penyiar radio, dan menghabiskan masa-masa kehidupanku dengan bekerja dan belajar.

Aku bertempat tinggal di salah satu apartemen yang ada di pinggir Kota Tokyo. Apartemen dengan harga miring ini aku dapatkan karena di waktu tiga bulan ke depan apartemenku dan hunian di sekitarnya akan dihancurkan untuk dijadikan perumahan dan taman kota. Disebabkan rencana tersebut, banyak orang di lingkungan tempat tinggalku sudah berbenah untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru, dan menjual rumah mereka pada pemborong. Hanya orang yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal murah dan siap dipaksa gusur saja yang masih tinggal di kawasan ini. Bahkan tetanggaku sekarang bisa dihitung oleh jari. Dari tiga tingkat bangunan apartemenku hanya ada empat penghuni yang mendiaminya; nenek tua—yang dahulu pemilik apartemen dan sekarang menjadi penjaga apartemen—yang tinggal di lantai satu, dua orang mahasiswa berbeda fakultas yang tinggal di lantai dua, satu orang laki-laki pekerja kantoran yang juga tinggal di lantai dua, dan aku sendiri yang tinggal di lantai tiga.

Aku bersekolah di sekolahan swasta yang cukup terkenal, dan memiliki kualitas baik dalam pendidikan, walau letaknya tidaklah berada di pusat kota. Jarak sekolah dengan apartemenku sejauh tiga kilometer. Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku memilih apartemen yang sekarang aku tinggali, selain harganya yang murah. Setiap pagi aku berjalan kaki atau berlari untuk mencapai sekolah dari apartemen tercintaku ini.

Seperti sekolah-sekolah biasanya, pada saat musim panas, sekolahku akan mengadakan pelajaran tambahan untuk anak-anak yang memiliki nilai kurang memuaskan, dan juga pada musim dingin. Dikarenakan otakku pas-pasan, pelajaran tambahan di musim panas dan dingin itu sudah menjadi hal biasa aku dapatkan. Aku harap suatu saat nanti aku bisa liburan musim panas dengan tenang atau dingin, tanpa memikirkan Pekerjaan Rumah yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah. Tetapi, ketika dipikir lagi, untuk apa juga aku liburan, ketika tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan selain bekerja?

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat kerjaku, menyapa tetanggaku, dan mengelus kucing liar yang berdiri di bawah tangga, akhirnya aku tiba di depan pintu kamar. Aku memasuki kamarku, menyalakan lampu kamar, menyalakan pemanas ruangan, dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Aku menjatuhkan tas ke atas lantai, melepas ikatan rambut, merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, dan membenamkan wajahku pada bantal. Wangi jeruk, aroma kesukaanku. Aku memutar tubuh, menatap langit-langit. Aku mengingat-ingat pengalamanku selama aku hidup di dunia ini. Minim. Tidak ada hal yang menarik di dalam kehidupanku. Aku hanyalah gadis bersekolah di SMA swasta, dengan nilai standar, dan seorang tim kreatif yang tidak mampu berkreatif. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, dan hidupku hanya didekasikan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Sejak orang tuaku meninggal dunia, aku dirawat oleh kakekku yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan pengepakan dan pengiriman terbaik di Jepang. Tetapi aku tidaklah ikut campur pada bisnis keluarga ayahku. Saudara-saudara ayahku sangat banyak, dan meninggalnya ayahku tidaklah membuatku dapat mengenal bisnis macam itu. Aku hanya dapat merasakan uang yang diberikan kakekku setiap bulan. Jumlahnya cukup besar, tetapi aku tidak menggunakan uang tersebut. Aku sendiri merasa tidak pantas menggunakan uang yang bukan dari hasil jerih payahku, atau jerih payah orang tuaku. Kehidupanku yang sederhana ini, membuatku hidup biasa-biasa saja. Ya, aku anak biasa-bi—tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat. Perlahan mataku terpejam, sekilas ingatan masa kecilku bersama ayah dan ibu terbesit di dalam otakku. Membuatku tersenyum tipis di dalam ketidaksadaranku yang semakin menepis. Saat itu akupun tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Nit Nit Nit

Cahaya mentari pagi masuk melewati celah-celah jendela. Aku membuka mata ketika suara bising dari atas lantai membuat telingaku berdengung sakit. Aku menggosok mataku, dan menurunkan kakiku dari tempat tidur, kemudian melangkahkan kaki dengan setengah sadar menuju tas di atas lantai. Aku membuka tasku, merogoh isinya untuk mencari benda kecil di dalamnya. Aku mengambil benda itu, menatap layar benda tersebut, dan mematikan alarm sialan yang dibunyikan oleh ponselku. Dengan ponsel yang masih ada di dalam genggaman tangaku, aku beranjak menuju kasur, membaringkan tubuhku kembali ke atas kasur. Aku menatap sejenak ke arah ponselku, dan menaruh ponselku di atas kasur sebelum—SIAL—Kedua bola mataku terbelalak. Aku terlambat! Dengan secepat kilat aku menyambar handuk, dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kemudian menyiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah.

Tidak butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagiku untuk menyiapkan diri ke sekolah. Aku sudah berada di tangga apartemen, turun dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah, ketika sosok pria yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang apartemen menyapaku.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto!" sapa Iruka, salah satu tetanggaku.

"_Ohayou_, Iruka-san!" sapaku, tanpa menatap dirinya. Aku sudah cukup terlambat untuk berbasa-basi. "Aku duluan, Iruka-san!" ujarku dari baling punggung, dan dia hanya membalas diriku dengan gelengan kepala serta teriakkan "hati-hati."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" Bibi yang tinggal tidak jauh dari gedung apartemenku menyapaku juga saat aku melewatinya. Dia adalah pemilik kedai sayuran yang tidak jauh letaknya dari tempat ini. Ia mengenalku karena aku sering membeli sayuran berbandrol diskon darinya, dan dia selalu memberikan makanan padaku, ketika keluarganya sedang makan besar.

"Selamat pagi, _Nee-san_!" sapaku. Walau umurnya sudah menginjak kepala empat, dia enggan dipanggil bibi olehku. Alasannya sederhana, dia merasa masih terlalu muda untuk dibilang bibi, bahkan jika dipanggil olehku. Iapun mengucapkan kata, "hati-hati" padaku, aku dapat melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

Apakah cara lariku sangat berbahaya, sehingga orang terus menebarkan kata, "Hati-hati" di telingaku? Sepertinya iya. Aku nyaris saja menabrak tiang listrik di hadapanku saat menghindari penggalian jalan di tengah-tengah jalan yang akan aku lalui.

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Badanku sudah serasa panas, padahal cuaca sekarang lembab, sisa turun salju kemarin malam. Aku melewati dua orang pemuda. Mereka adalah dua orang mahasiswa yang tinggal di gedung apartemenku. Pagi-pagi seperti ini mereka sudah siap berangkat ke kampus, dan mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka. Melihat diriku yang berlari secepat ini membuat mereka terperangah. Aku bisa melihat dagu mereka nyaris jatuh karena kecepatan yang aku lakukan sekarang ini. Aku memang memiliki kecepatan seperti manusia _flash_. Bahkan aku bisa lari mengalahkan anjing keturunan serigala milik tetanggaku. Hebat, bukan? _Sorry_ sepertinya aku berlebihan dalam mendeskripsikan caraku berlari. Nyatanya, caraku berlari tidaklah lebih buruk dari siput. Hal yang membuat mereka terperangah karena peluh yang membanjiri keningku serta cara lariku yang seperti banteng, menabrak nyaris seluruh benda-benda di hadapanku.

"Dia semangat sekali," ujar Shikamaru, berdecak kagum melihatku berlari. Aku bisa mendengar semua itu.

"Iya, itulah _spirit_ anak muda zaman sekarang!" ujar Lee, tetanggaku satunya lagi. "Ayo, kita pun jangan kalah darinya!" serunya sambil mengacungkan tangan ke arah matahari. Ke arah aku berlari. Tepat menuju ke timur. Aku dapat melihat Shikamaru bergumam, _"mendokusei" _ketika Lee mengucapkan kata-kata semangat di pagi yang cocok untuk bergulung di dalam selimut ini.

Setelah berlari sejauh tiga kilometer, dan seharusnya aku sudah mendapatkan nobel anak rajin berolahraga karena rutinitasku berlari secepat ini setiap pagi selama dua tahun berturut-turut, akhirnya aku tiba di depan gerbang sekolahku. Aku merapihkan penampilanku. Rambut sepinggang yang aku kuncir, aku eratkan ikatannya. Dikarenakan hanya ada program pelajaran tambahan untuk anak-anak yang nilainya kurang, suasana sekolah lebih sepi dari biasanya. Hanya bisa dilihat satu atau dua orang anak yang berlalu-lalang di lingkungan sekolah. Anak-anak yang tidak perlu melakukan tambahan pasti sedang liburan dengan keluarga mereka.

"Naruto!" Kiba memanggilku dari jendela kelas. Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap ke lantai dua. Aku melambaikan tanganku. "Cepat kemari!" perintah Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seruku. Aku lekas memasuki gedung.

Aku memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam loker, dan mengganti sepatuku dengan _uwabaki._ Setelah itu aku melewati koridor menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Aku membuka pintu kelas, dan menatap ke dalam kelas. Sepi. Memang sekarang merupakan program pelajaran tambahan di sekolahku, tetapi aku tidak pernah berharap suasana sekolahku sebegini sepinya. Rasanya aku menjadi orang terbodoh, mengingat anak-anak di sekolah ini sedikit sekali yang melakukan tambahan.

"Kau kemana saja?" tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri di belakangku, membuat aku terlonjak kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, Kiba!" pekikku, menatap Kiba. "Kau membuaku kaget," lanjutku pada pemuda yang nyengir lebar, tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau kemana saja?" Kiba mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Aku memijat tengkukku yang tidak pegal. "Aku ketiduran," jawabku, risih karena pandangan Kiba yang terlalu dalam.

Kiba menatapku dari atas hingga bawah. Ia menilai penampilanku yang acak-acakan kemudian tersenyum geli. "Hari ini Kurenai _sensei_ tidak masuk karena anaknya sakit. Ia izin selama dua hari pada sekolah. Dikarenakan mendadak, tidak ada guru pengganti untuknya. Jadi pelajaran di jam ini dan jam berikutnya ditiadakan," katanya, membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Tidak adakah kabar baik setelah aku melakukan hal melelahkan tadi? Misalnya, aku mendapatkan undian berhadiah ke Eropa atau berlibur ke Korea Selatan untuk bertemu boyband disana?

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain merutuk di dalam hati. "Sial. Sudah cape-cape aku berlari sejauh ini," gumamku sambil melangkah menuju bangku. Saat progam tambahan pelajaran aku dan teman-teman yang lain bebas memilih bangku. Siapa datang pagi dia mendapatkan bangku paling nyaman. Untuk anak sepertiku, bangku di tengah yang menurutku paling aman. Tidak terlalu diperhatikan guru karena di depan. Tidak _terlalu lebih_ diperhatikan oleh karena duduk di belakang.

"Yang sabar, ya?" Kiba yang mengekoriku menepuk bahuku. Sabar apanya? Dia juga bukannya terkenal sial karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar dirinya tidak datang? Dasar aneh. "Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Kiba.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku belum makan."

Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudah aku duga. Katanya sekarang, Bibi kantin baru membuat roti dengan _menu_ baru. Untung saja dia membuat di hari seperti ini, jadi kita tidak perlu berebut untuk mendapatkannya," Kiba merangkul bahuku. Sudah biasa bagi kami melakukan rangkulan seperti ini, berpelukan, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tetapi kami berani menjamin, tidak ada perasaan di antara kami selain rasa kasih sayang sebagai sahabat.

Bersama Kiba aku melangkah ke arah kantin yang terletak di lantai satu. Aku melewati lorong dan deretan jendela. Saat ini Kiba sudah berhenti merangkulku. Dia berjalan tidak jauh di depanku. Aku berhenti menatap punggung Kiba dan melirikkan mataku ke arah samping. Kebetulan jendela di sampingku terbuka, membuatku bisa melihat ke arah taman yang ada di samping sekolah. Taman yang dibatasi dengan pagar kawat dan langsung berbatasan langsung dengan jalan besar.

Taman di samping gedung sekolahku tidaklah semenarik taman yang mengelilingi menara eifel di Paris, taman gantung di negeri timur, atau taman yang ada di tengah Kota Tokyo. Hal yang membuat orang-orang tertarik dengan taman itu terdapat satu makam di dalamnya. Makam di dalam lingkungan sekolah, tentu saja baru ditemukan di tempat ini. Terlebih di lingkungan sekolah yang cukup ternama seperti ini. Namun, walaupun makam tersebut berada di area sekolah, taman tersebut dilarang dimasuki oleh sembarang, termasuk oleh murid sekolah ini. Orang-orang yang boleh memasuki taman hanyalah pihak keluarga atau pihak dari petinggi sekolah.

Aku melihat tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam memasuki area taman. Tidak satu atau dua kali aku melihat orang-orang itu. Aku sudah sering melihat orang-orang itu, tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa bosan melihatnya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk menatap ke arah makam itu. Aneh, bukan? Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik untuk melihat ke arah makam itu. Makam itu seperti memiliki magnet yang membuatku tidak dapat berpaling ketika melihatnya.

Dari cara berpakaian orang-orang itu, aku tahu jika orang-orang itu bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa. Mereka pasti sanak-saudara orang yang dimakamkan di taman itu. Orang-orang itu mengelilingi makam, dan salah satu dari mereka, wanita, meletakkan bunga di atas makam itu. Wanita itu menangis. Ia bahkan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria berumur paruh baya yang memeluknya. Wajah wanita itu tampak tirus. Tubuhnya kurus-kering. Tetapi dari jauh seperti ini, aku masih bisa melihat lekukkan cantik dari wajah wanita itu. Aku bisa melihat wanita dan dua sosok laki-laki di dekatnya bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa dianggap sebelah mata dari paras mereka.

"Naruto?" Kiba memanggilku. Aku berhenti menatap jendela dan melihat ke arah sahabatku. Kiba menatap ke arah jendela, dan begitu juga denganku. "Mereka datang lagi?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Uchiha. Kasihan sekali nasib anak kedua mereka," kata Kiba dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Uchiha?" aku baru mengetahui jika nama orang yang dimakamkan di halaman sekolah itu bermarga Uchiha.

Kiba merangkulku, memaksaku untuk melangkahkan kaki. Aku mengikutinya dengan enggan. Aku masih ingin melihat keluarga tersebut sampai mereka menghilang dari taman itu. Setidaknya rutinitas anehku, yang seolah menyambut mereka, setiap kedatangan mereka ke tempat ini terlaksana di hari ini juga. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menolak Kiba dengan alasan konyol itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku mengikuti Kiba ke kantin. Setidaknya aku dapat mendengar kisah Keluarga Uchiha yang ternyata diketahui oleh Kiba.

Di saat aku dan Kiba membeli makanan di kantin dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya, Kiba mulai bercerita mengenai Keluarga Uchiha. Ternyata, tidak disangka Kiba yang terlihat biasa saja berasal dari keluarga berada, dan keluarganya mengenal keluarga-keluarga _berpengaruh_ di luar sana. Kiba bercerita, ayahnya bercerita jika sepasang keluarga Uchiha memiliki dua orang anak. Walau kedua orang anak itu berasal dari bibit yang sama, tetapi mereka memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Anak pertama dari keluarga itu memiliki sifat serius, teratur, dan pandai memposisikan diri di keluarga atau di lingkungannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya, walau lebih pendiam dari kakaknya, tetapi adiknya lebih senang berhura-hura dan bergaul dengan sembarang orang.

Sepasang suami-istri yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri tidak mengontrol kehidupan anak-anak mereka. Anak pertama mereka yang bersifat lebih dewasa dapat mengatur emosional dan hidup sebagaimana mestinya sebagai seorang anak yang baik, sedangkan adiknya yang salah memiliki pergaulan, setiap malam selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk masuk ke dalam club malam, menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan teman-temannya, serta berkencan dengan banyak wanita. Problema anak kesepian telah dialami oleh anak kedua dari sepasang Uchiha itu, ketika keluarganya sibuk. Anak kedua Uchiha itu terus melakukan tindakan-tindakan tidak bermoral, hingga puncaknya pada malam kecelakaan maut itu terjadi.

Pada saat itu, anak kedua Uchiha selesai menghadiri _party_ yang diadakan oleh rekannya. Sebagai salah satu pewaris usaha Uchiha dia tidaklah sehandal kakaknya yang serius mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya. Anak kedua itu lebih mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Ia keluar dari bar dengan keadaan mabuk, berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya, kemudian mengendari mobil sendirian, dengan keadaan dipengaruhi alkohol. Di saat itu, tepat di samping sekolah ini, sang anak kedua keluarga Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan maut dan mengakibatkan meninggalnya empat orang, dan salah satunya dia sendiri.

Akibat kekayaan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki Keluarga Uchiha, tidak ada satupun media masa yang meliput kecelakaan tersebut secara menditail. Polisi lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulut. Sedangkan keluarga korban memilih untuk berdamai. Kejadian tersebut seperti tidak ada, hanya ada rahasia umum dan bisikkan-bisikkan selintingan di luar sana. Kecuali orang tertentu tidak ada yang tahu siapa saja korban pada kecelakaan itu. Yang orang-orang ketahui, makam itu disimpan di taman itu untuk mengenang betapa mengerikannya akibat dari kecerobohan pengendara, dan betapa tidak baiknya orang yang mengendari kendaraan di dalam keadaan mabuk. Berbicara ketiga korban lainnya, korban lainnya dimakamkan di tempat lain oleh keluarganya.

"Cerita klasik." Aku menghela nafas. Mendengar cerita itu, aku merasa sudah terlalu sering, tetapi tetap saja terasa menarik, jika tempat kejadian itu berada di dekatku.

"Ya. Terlalu sering didengar dari kehidupan orang-orang kaya." Kiba mengangguk setuju. Aku dapat melihat dari ekspresi Kiba jika dia meyakini di dalam dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu.

"Jadi, orang yang tadi datang itu benar-benar keluarganya?" aku bertanya pada Kiba, memastikan dugaanku.

"Seperti itulah." Ia melirik ke arah rotiku yang masih utuh, terlalu sibuk mendengar cerita Kiba. "Cepat habiskan makananmu setelah itu kita kembali ke kelas," ujar Kiba. "Aku lupa memberitahumu jika Kurenai _sensei_ memberi kita banyak tugas, walau dia tidak datang mengajar."

Kedua mataku terbelalak. Kabar macam apa itu. "Ehhh? Kau sengaja, ya?"

"Hehehe, aku tahu jika kau diberi tahu tentang tugas itu pasti kau tidak akan makan dulu," Kiba terkekeh, tidak merasa bersalah.

Ingin aku menghapus wajah bodoh Kiba dengan diterjen dan sikat. "Kau bodoh, Kiba! Aku tidak mungkin mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu secepat kilat. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" aku cepat-cepat memakan rotiku, berdoalah aku pada di atas agar tidak tersedak. Bagaimana bisa Kiba tidak memberitahu informasi sepenting ini. Apa dia lupa Kurenai itu sangat galak. Jika tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan nilai di atas 75, dan rapih maka Kurenai akan meminta untuk mengulangnya dan memberi soal baru. _Catat: baru._ Selain itu, tugas itu harus dikerjakan secara tepat waktu. Gila. Dari tadi berarti aku menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk makan di kantin, dan menggosip.

"Sudahlah. Kau harusnya hidup lebih santai. Kita bisa mengerjakan tugas itu sama-sama, bukan?" Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya. Usulnya tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuatku tenang.

"Ya sama-sama, dan kita pun tidak naik kelas bersama," jawabku, sinis. Aku sudah terlalu sering mengikuti kelas tambahan karena sikapku yang megampangkan pelajaran seperti Kiba, dan selalu menyontek pekerjaan orang lain.

Kiba memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal, gugup. Sepertinya ucapanku berpengaruh padanya. "Chk, kau jangan membuatku takut. Jika seperti itu, aku bisa dibunuh oleh kedua orang tuaku," katanya. Rupanya dia memiliki ketakutan yang sama denganku. Hehehe. Tetapi aku lebih takut pada diriku sendiri yang tidak dapat bertanggung jawab, bukan pada kedua orang tuaku yang sudah tenang di atas sana.

.

Akhirnya, bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku membereskan buku pelajaranku dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, setelah guru yang mengajarku berpamitan, keluar kelas lebih dahulu. Kiba yang tidak mengambil pelajaran tambahan ilmu pengetahuan lingkungan seperti diriku sudah pulang lebih dulu.

Dikarenakan hari sudah sore, sekolah yang sudah sepi semakin sepi. Aku melangkahkan kaki melewati deretan pintu kelas. Sesekali aku menatap jendela, melihat embun yang menempel pada jendela yang tertutup rapat itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku, cuaca yang mendung karena bentar lagi akan turun salju, dan suasana sepi membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku memang penakut, terlebih dengan makhluk yang kasat mata yang dikenal sebagai "hantu."

Jendela di sampingku terbuka tiba-tiba, membuatku yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

Aku menatap ke arah jendela dengan kedua mata membulat, tidak berkedip. Ekspresiku datar, masih terkejut, walau jantungku berdetak kencang. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sebagian otakku mengatakan jika aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku lagi, tetapi sebagian lagi memerintahku untuk mendekat ke arah jendela dan melihat ke arah luar sana. Rasa penasaranku membuat logikaku terkikis. Aku menuruti kata-kata yang hanya akan dilakukan oleh pemeran film _horror._ Aku melangkahkan kakiku secara perlahan menuju jendela. Udara musim dingin berhembus kencang, meniup tubuhku. Ujung syal yang dikenakan olehku berkibar-kibar. Aku menelan ludah, menatap ke arah luar jendela. Gelap. Hanya ada cahaya lampu temaram yang menyirami makam, di taman bangunan pinggir sekolah.

Walau pakaian hangat yang aku kenakan tidaklah mahal, tetapi aku berani menjamin jika pakaian hangatku tidak mudah untuk ditembus oleh hembusan angin. Tetapi kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri semua? Kenapa tengkukku terasa dingin? Perlahan aku menyentuh leherku. Rasanya suasana di sekitarku semakin sepi, dan lampu-lampu di sekitarku menjadi redup. Ini pasti hanya ilusi mata saja, bukan? Tidak mungkin lampu-lampu di sekitarku redup seluruhnya? Aku melihat ke arah langit kamar.

Jendela di sampingku yang tertutup tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah jika jendela itu kini terkunci.

Aku menatap jendela itu dengan takut. Aku memundurkan langkahku, membalikkan badan, dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju keluar gedung. Dengan asal aku menuruni tangga. Nyaris saja aku terjatuh ketika kakiku melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli dengan langkah asal yang aku ambil. Suasana di sekitarku sudah tidak nyaman. Aku memang penakut. Tetapi aku tahu kapan aku berada di dalam bahaya atau tidak. Rasa takut yang berlebihan membuatku cemas sekaligus melakukan tindakan bodoh. Aku nyaris melewati loker dan lupa mengganti sandal yang aku gunakan dengan sepatu. Aku kembali ke area loker dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat aku akan membuka kunci loker, tanganku bergetar. Kunci lokerku terjatuh.

"Sssh!" aku mendesis kesal. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil kunci lokerku.

Seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Tangannya sangat dingin, membuat bulu roma di tubuhku semakin naik.

"Aaaaaaa!" Aku membalikkan badanku, mulutku langsung terkunci rapat, dan merasa lega ketika penjaga sekolahlah yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" dia menatapku khawatir. Sepertinya peluh, nafas, dan wajahku yang pucat-pasi membuatnya cemas.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Ti-tidak." Suaraku yang bergetar tidak dapat berbohong. Ia menatapku curiga, tetapi aku tidak mungkin berkata konyol seperti, "aku berlari dari lantai atas karena merasa ada hantu yang mengamatiku." Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan olehnya. Kemudian dia akan menggosipkan masalah ini dengan penjaga kantin, penjaga kantin yang senang bergosip dengan anak-anak akan bercerita pada mereka, dan kabar kekonyolanku akan menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Tamat sudah masa-masa tenang SMAku.

Selagi ada penjaga sekolah, cepat-cepat aku membuka loker, mengambil barang-barangku, dan menutup loker kembali. Aku berpamitan pada penjaga sekolah, terburu-buru melangkahkan kaki kurusku menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini aku tetap harus bekerja. Aku akan pulang ke apartemen, menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja, kemudian berangkat ke tempat kerjaku. Aku akan melupakan kejadian menakutkan ini. Tetapi untuk pulang ke apartemen aku harus melewati taman di samping sekolah yang berarti—Tuhan—aku harus melewati makam itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri, dan menurunkan degup jantungku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi takut seperti ini, padahal rute ini sudah bertahun-tahun aku lalui. Ini bukanlah rute yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan sekarang. Apa yang membuatku menjadi penakut seperti ini? Apakah ini akibat cerita Kiba? Akhirnya aku mencapai bagian samping sekolah, aku sudah mencapai taman yang dibatasi oleh pagar kawat. Saat aku melewati jalan itu, aku tidak melihat satupun mobil di jalan besar ini. Yang benar saja. Apakah berita akan turunnya salju di malam ini membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah, atau ini memang hari sialku?

Hembusan angin di tengkukku membuatku mematung. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang berhembus di tengkukku. Aku menyentuh tengkukku, merasakan bulu romaku yang mulai berdiri kembali. Jangan sekarang, aku mohon, aku ingin berlari, tetapi kakiku yang gemetar membuatku sulit sekali bergerak. Aku memejamkan mataku erat hingga bunyi decitan terdengar di depanku. Aku membuka mata, menatap ke depan, dan melihat pintu kawat menu ke taman yang biasanya tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Pintu itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Terbuka," gumamku, tidak percaya. Baru kali ini aku melihat pintu itu terbuka lebar, seolah mengundang masuk aku ke dalam taman itu.

Aku tahu, orang-orang mengatakan jika aku tidak bodoh, pasti gila. Dari tadi aku yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, tetapi sekarang kakiku melangkah menuju pintu kawat itu, seperti menantang maut, menguji adrenalinku sendiri. Aku masih bisa membaca papan putih bertulisan merah di pintu itu, "Orang Tidak Berkempentingan Dilarang Masuk," tetapi aku masih memasuki area itu, menginjakkan kaki di taman yang terawat dan hanya dikelilingi oleh rerumputan yang tertimbun oleh salju.

Dengan hati-hatiku kakiku bergerak menuju satu-satunya tempat yang membuatku penasaran selama ini. Aku melangkah menuju makam itu, kemudian menatap makam itu dari samping. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya ada batu nisan besar, bunga yang tadi pagi dibawa oleh Keluarga Uchiha, dupa yang berukuran satu jari kelingking di dalam wadah logam, serta tulisan pada batu nisan itu. Aku membaca tulisan pada batu nisan tersebut. _"Uchiha… Sasuke?"_ aku membisikkan pelan nama yang terukir di pusara itu, dan tiba-tiba pintu kawat terbanting keras membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Sayup-sayup dari arah pintu itu aku melihat bayangan hitam. Melihat bayangan itu tubuhku bergetar hebat. Lututku terasa lemas. Aku megenggam erat tali tasku. Bahkan ketika bayangan itu sudah menghilang, aku masih terpaku di tempat. Aku tersadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini. Cepat-cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Aku tidak peduli apa-apa lagi. Aku berlari ke arah pintu tanpa melihat apapun. Bahkan tanpa aku sadari, kecepatanku berlari melebihi di saat aku kesiangan ke sekolah, menabrak seorang bapak-bapak yang memakiku dengan keras. Tanpa aku sadaripun aku sudah tiba di apartemen, memasuki kamar, berlari ke kamar mandi, membuka keran wastafel, dan membasuh wajahku.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi." Aku menyiramkan air ke wajahku. Aku berharap kepalaku kembali jernih, atau lebih baik lagi saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di atas kasur, dan hari sudah pagi.

Aku mematikan keran, mengambil handuk yang berada di lemari gantung, samping cermin wastafel. Aku mengelap wajahku, membuka mata perlahan, menatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin itu. Aku melihat wajah pucatku, bibirku membiru dan bergetar. Apa sebegitu takutnya diriku? Aku menggosok tanganku yang seperti membeku, kemudian menatap ke arah cermin kembali. Aku akan meneliti wajahku saat aku melihat sosok asing di belakangku. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berwajah pucat-pasi, melebihi pucatnya wajahku, tersenyum mengerikan ke arahku. Kedua bola mata berwarna gelap pemuda itu kosong, kemudian rambutnya melawan gravitasi. Tetapi bukan rambut itu yang membuatku terkesan, melainkan keberadaan dirinya. Ia seharusnya tidak berada di sini.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, memastikan sosok itu nyata. Tidak ada. Aku kembali menatap cermin. Ada. Aku membalikkan badanku. Tidak ada. Aku menatap cermin untuk ketiga kalinya. Senyuman makhluk di belakangku berubah menjadi seringai. Aku membalikkan badan, bersifat melindungi. Makhluk ini—Jangan-jangan—aku menempelkan belakang tubuhku pada wastafel. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya secara langsung, tetapi aku tahu dia tepat di hadapanku. Gigiku bergemerutuk, dan kedua tanganku meremas wastafel hingga memucat. "Ha-han~" sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, aku merasa seluruh tubuhku lemas, dan tanpa aku perintah, tubuhku sudah lebih dulu mencium lantai, seiring kesadaranku yang hilang sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind to review, minna?**

**22-04-2015:18.47**


End file.
